


Aunt Natasha versus the World

by SneakyHufflepuff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyHufflepuff/pseuds/SneakyHufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Lila Barton (ages 5-15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aunt Natasha versus the Bad Guys

Assignment: Tell the class about a family member.

_I have an Ant nameed Nat. She fights bad guys and allways wins. The end._

\- Lila Barton (age 5)


	2. Aunt Natasha versus Aunt Maria

Assignment: Write a story about someone you admire.

_I admire my Mom, Aunt Natasha and Aunt Maria. All of them can ride horses really well, and they're teaching me to ride horses. First I have to ride ponys, then horses, then big horses. Aunt Maria can ride horses without a saddle. I can't do that yet, but she promises to teach me._

_My Mom says the most important part of riding a horse is taking care of it. I admire that because she is right, and nice._

_Aunt Natasha and Aunt Maria raced each other on the horses. Aunt Natasha won, but only because she cheated by jumping over the fence. I admire them because they were very fast. Super fast!_

_I think my Mom would have beat Aunt Maria and Aunt Natasha because she always beats Dad, but she was laughing instead of racing._

\- Lila Barton (age 8)


	3. Aunt Natasha versus the Evil Dragon

Assignment: Write a modern-day fairytale (aim for 250 words).

_Once upon a time, in a small part of Iowa, there lived three dragons. One dragon was evil, and hoarded the rights to organize all PTA events, even bake sales. For the past two years the events were horrible, and everyone had a bad time, but the evil dragon refused to share her hoard. So the second dragon decided something needed to be done. She was beautiful and kind, but very busy with her three children, so she asked the third dragon to steal from the evil dragon's hoard._

_The third dragon had red scales the color of fire, but she was very good at sneaking nonetheless. The evil dragon's hoard was guarded by her minions, but the red dragon was able to trick the minions into thinking she was their friend. She learned the evil dragon's weakness from the chief minion. When the red dragon confronted the evil dragon with her weakness the evil dragon cried, and the red dragon offered to take some of the evil dragon's responsibility while the evil dragon went to a different part of Iowa called Rehabilitation._

_The beautiful dragon and the red dragon ran the bake sale and it made more money to add to the public hoard than it ever had before. All the dragons lived happily ever after, even the evil one, who wasn't so evil after all._

\- Lila Barton (age 11)

Teacher's note: 10/10. This was certainly a thought-provoking read. Thank you Lila.


	4. Aunt Natasha versus the Street Harasser

\- Lila Barton (age 13)

 


	5. Aunt Natasha versus the Wedding Planner

Full text of Lila Barton's (age 15) remarks at the Romanoff-Hill wedding:

_I never thought this day would happen without explosions and an alien invasion getting into the way, but it's arrived. And the wedding planner's limbs are still attached to his body._

_(audience laughter)_

_When the Black Widow tells you she wants peonies, don't arrive with roses!_

_But seriously, some people might think that Aunt Natasha is scary, but I've always known her to be the best aunt a girl could wish for. And anyone who is scared of her, or Aunt Maria, probably deserves to be._

_I'm sure Dad would be here, giving an embarrassing speech if he could, but he sends his love from the hospital. It turns out attempting a construction project the day before your best friend's wedding isn't such a great idea._

_(audience laughter)_

_I would also like to remind Cooper that he owes me five bucks. I told him Maria and Natasha would get married two years ago, and I was right._

_Maria, Natasha, when an thirteen year old girl can tell that two super-spies are into each other, then you're either really bad at your jobs, or really in love. Like everyone else here, I know it's the latter._

_So, without further ado, I'd like to propose a toast: to two amazing women, and what will be an amazing life together. To Maria and Natasha!_


End file.
